


Faery

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Faery Norge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Au where Arthur (England) gets to have a pet Faery (Norway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might re-write it in the future  
> comments and critique are welcome

Scene: Faery

Ever since faeries were discovered and proven to be true, humans started to hunt them down. Men would take the faery eggs and sell them at a high price. People would sometimes use the faeries as their slaves, and abuse their powers for their own selfish desires. But eventually, they were stopped. 

The government was able to round up the culprits and punished them for their crimes. The faeries were then set free and in thanks, the Fae decided to give humans another chance and live them once again.

And this time, humans created rules with the Fae to benefit both sides. 

For example. If a person wants to own a faery, he or she must pass a series of test and is of legal age. Not only that, future owners must have a license when owning a faery. Only a maximum of 2 or 4 faeries are allowed per person. 

And many more.

Because of these rules both sides were able to live in harmony.

= = = = =

Eyeing his classmates enviously, Arthur couldn't help but mope as their faeries were floating around during break. They couldn't help but gush and fawn over their tiny friends, some were even eating with them or playing.

And as he saw a flower faery float by, he couldn't help but sigh even more. 

His friends were lucky enough to have faeries as a gift, and not only that they had money to take care of them. 

Faery eggs were expensive and they were pretty hard to maintain (which wasn't a problem for him). He knew how to make clothes for faeries and he also had a dollhouse for his future faery to live in (that is if he can get any). Not only that, his older siblings had faeries of their own and seeing them fly around only fueled his jealousy. "Oh God! Please give me a faery!" he thought as he watched his classmates play or feed their own faeries. 

Maybe if he was lucky, someone will give him a free egg...

As if...

= = = = =

Walking back to his home, Arthur stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice calling "Young man, do you have a minute?" he looked around and he saw a suspicious old lady in the alley way. He wondered if he should run or call the cops until she asked. "Would you like to have a faery egg?"

Now Arthur was taught not to talk to strangers but hearing that the old lady had something he wanted, well... he couldn't help but go to her and ask, "Why?"

The old woman simply laughed and showed him a small velvet pouch. "This little one's quite special..." she explained "If you want, you can have her but there's a price"

He was about to agree until he remembered something, making him sigh sadly, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any money" and once again she laughed, "Boy, I'm not asking for money, I only ask you to take care of this little one and never forget her." She took his hand and laid the pouch on his palm.

Now that surprised him, he wondered why would an old lady give him a faery egg for free? But he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts at the moment. "How will she hatch?" he asked as he took his hand back and started feeling the weight of the egg inside.

"Lay her on a crystal bowl full of ice and wait for midnight to arrive" said the old woman and Arthur found it strange, his classmates would often tell him that they would just keep the egg warm with lots of soft cloth and that's it. "What kind of- he briefly closed his eyes and found himself alone in the alleyway. 

At that, Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine. He wondered if he encountered a ghost or if it was just a dream but the pouch in his hand told him otherwise.

= = = = = 

Finished with his bath as well as his shower. Arthur prepared a crystal bowl and placed ice cubes in it. Next he opened the pouch and took the egg out. Upon seeing it for the first time, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a real faery egg or fake. 

Faery eggs looked like normal chicken eggs except they were bigger by a few inches. And their shell was supposed to be the smooth and colored but this one was made out of blue crystal. Despite questioning its authenticity, Arthur laid it on ice filled bowl and waited. But before the clock struck midnight, he had fallen asleep and the egg started to hatch. 

Tiny cracks formed on the egg until one by one, the shell disappeared and a faery appeared. Her long platinum blond hair was covering her body and seeing that her owner was sleeping. Puffing her cheeks, she flew out of her bowl and went to his head. Then she pulled his hair but found out that it did no effect. Annoyed, she went to the bowl and grabbed an ice cube. Flapping her dragonfly like wings, she flew to his nape and dropped the cube on his shirt then she flew back on his desk and watched as he woke up with a start and danced around, trying to remove the cube. 

"Cold!" Arthur exclaimed as he tried to removed the ice, once it was gone, he turned around and glared at the culprit. And there on his desk, was a fairy. 

She was naked and her hair was the only thing covering her. Not only that, she was laughing at him for dancing around. But once she was calm Arthur noticed that she had dragonfly-like wings (which was really unusual) and her eyes, they were the same as sapphires. 

"You're who put an ice cube in my shirt, didn't you?" he asked and the fairy simply shrug her shoulders and flew to his face. A light blush claimed his cheeks as he saw her body up close. Then she tapped his nose and suddenly felt it cold. Next she flew back to his desk and sat down, hugging her legs against her chest. 

Now Arthur wondered about his fairy, she was unlike the ones his classmates had, in fact, he was wondering what she was. She wasn't a flower fairy nor was she a tea fairy. And as she stood up and went to his window, she touched the surface and noticed the frost covering the glass. 

"A snow fairy?" he wondered out loud but the unimpressed look he got told him otherwise. "What are you then?" and then he noticed the words written on the frost, making his eyebrow twitch.

"You're an idiot" was what it said. And he couldn't help but turn to the faery and glare. "You're one snarky girl, you know that" he commented and faery simply smiled.


	2. Adjustments

Scene: Adjustments

Ever since he got his faery, Arthur was starting to notice how different she was from the other faeries. One time, he brought his little friend to school and as he expected, he became a little celebrity for suddenly owning a faery. But when they saw her, his classmates wondered why was his faery's wings weird. Normally, faeries would have butterfly or moth wing, while his faery got dragonfly wings. And she was also fond of making snow bunnies. They were the size of cottonballs and they would sometimes fill her house and hop around everywhere (making them quite difficult to clean up afterwards).

Another thing that he noticed was that his faery can't stand the heat. It was a given since he saw how she can manipulate ice. He remembered the time where he saw her "melt".

She was lying motionless on her tiny bed, all weak and tired. He tried asking her what she needed but she simply lifted her tiny head and ignored him. Seeing her like that made him worry. His faery was quiet but her silence this time was different. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as gently reached out and smoothed her hair with his finger, "You look exhausted."

The faery looked up at him once more and tried to get out of bed, only to fail. Arthu, now afraid, carried his friend up and noticed how high her temperature was. "Don't tell me you have a fever." he even wondered if faeries can get sick. Then laid her back down again as he rushed out to get a cold compress. And when he wrapped her up with the towel, his friend perked up and snuggled against the thing. 

"And I thought you were sick." he muttered as he watched the faery cuddle the towel. Before he went back to study, Arthur felt something pull his sleeve and when he glanced back, the faery flew to his face and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. Then she returned to her home and snuggled her towel. Arthur couldn't help but smile and say "I guess you can be cute at times." that made her blush and look away from him. 

He wanted to say more but decided against is since she might get annoyed at him. "By the way, you haven't told me your name yet." and he can't just call her with any names. Faeries give out their names as a sign of trust and it seems that his tiny friend hasn't trusted him far enough. "It would be nice to call you by your name." With that he went to his desk and resumed studying.

= = = = = 

Meanwhile, the faery watched him as he became busy with his books. Still cuddling the cold towel, she wondered about his words. She's been living with him for the days and she trusts him enough to give her name. The problem was... she was too shy. 

She thinks that her name might sound funny, in fact she would rather be happy if he named her. 

But then... he wanted to know her name...

Sighing, she let go of the towel and flew to his desk, catching him off-guard, "Hey, what are you-" then she grabbed his pen and started scribbling her name.

Arthur found it a bit strange that his faery was acting weird, and once she was done, he read the word written on the surface. "Snofrid?" then he looked at his faery "That's your name?" she nodded her head. Then she sat down and looked away, as if waiting for his reaction. 

"What does it mean?" he asked and the faery stood up, still finding it weird that he hasn't said anything about her name, and started writing again. And once she was done, he smiled as he read the meaning, "Beautiful Snow... It suits you." he said as he reached out and started petting her head. 

She couldn't help but be happy when he didn't laugh at her name. "You know, you can be snarky and shy at times but you're not so bad after all." he began, making her puff her cheeks, "And you're cute when you puff your cheeks." he teased. 

And a deep blush claimed the faery's face, making her scream in her tiny voice. "Idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter been busy with school lately, but I'll try to update this when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took too long, exams happened

Scene: Envy

For the past few weeks, Snofrid noticed the sudden change in her caretaker. He wasn't bringing her to school anymore and he hasn't paid attention to her. Often times, he would just feed her but that's it. Gone were the casual talks and teases. He also stopped making her clothes and care for her little home.

She was starting to wonder if her own friend forgot about her but how can he do that? She was with him 24/7 until he stopped bringing her to school. Now she would always stay at home and spend time with their cat "Bristol" who was a young scottish fold. 

Other times, she would spend time with another faery, Francoise, who was the partner of Arthur's elder brother. The other faery would reassure her, telling her that the teen was busy with his own affairs and that everything will return to normal soon.

But that wasn't the case.

= = = = =

Late at night, while she was asleep. Snofrid suddenly heard someone fussing, thinking that it was her friend. She got out of her bed and planned on scolding him for waking her up but instead she stopped and hid somewhere. 

She felt a stinging pain in her chest when she saw the teen cradle an new faery egg in his palm. Snofrid knew that a human can only have one partner but it seems that he didn't know about that. Or rather... he was going to replace her. 

Hurt, she turned away from the scene and went back to bed, curling up and trying to hold her tears back. But she couldn't. She thought that she and Arthur were friends, she thought that he won't replace her but now that he had a new faery, she guessed that she was wrong. 

She was wrong to trust him, or better yet confide in him. It would had been better that he refused to take care of her, after all he was stuck with an ugly faery. She didn't have colorful wings like the other faeries nor can she do "cute" magic for him. All of the other faeries were disgusted of her appearance and now she was thinking that he only felt sorry for her.

"Idiot..." she thought to herself as she pulled the sheets over her head, "If you're going to replace me, you might as well give me to someone else." and with that, Snofrid slept with a broken heart.

= = = = =

The next day, Snofrid left her little home and saw that she was all alone again. It didn't surprise her that Arthur didn't bring her to school and that he might've hatched his new faery and brought that one instead. 

She was still heartbroken and thought of leaving just to save him the trouble. What was the point of staying when the one she trusted didn't want her at all? 

"Idiot..." She flew to his desk and looked for a pen and paper, once she found one she started writing a short note. Done, she flew to his window and found a tiny opening, pushing herself through, Snofrid managed to escape and flew out. Venturing into the outside world. 

= = = = = 

"Hey, Arthur, why aren't you bringing your faery to school anymore?" Asked one of his classmates as they were curious to why he hasn't brought his faery. 

"She doesn't like the heat." he said, "And I'm afraid that she might get sick if I bring her all the time." Especially since he would always commute from his house to school. And the faery was quite delicate in some terms. 

Which reminds him, he hasn't been spending time with his faery. He became busy with school and since he wanted to pass the exams, he ended up concentrating on his studies more. 

For sure, his faery has been lonely lately and even though he wanted to play with her, he couldn't. And he hasn't made her any new clothes and he had a lot to make up for her.

"Hey, Arthur, do you have the egg? I'm sorry for the trouble." 

Snapping from his thoughts, the teen opened his bag and fetched a velvet pouch inside. Once he gave it to his friend, the boy opened it and let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I thought it had cracks on it." he said.

"I made sure that it's safe, Andrei. But I hope that you already fixed your room." since faeries needed a clean environment to live in and the only reason why his friend gave him the egg overnight was to give him enough time to fix his room.

He also checked on the egg if it had cracks last night and he hoped that his faery didn't see that. Arthur knew that his faery can be a bit jealous especially with other faeries. It was something he noticed when he admired his classmates' faeries. The snow faery gave him a cold shoulder the whole day. And she only talked to him when he kept on saying sorry for hours.

"I wonder how she is..." he thought when he looked out the window. Not knowing that his faery's life was in danger.

= = = = = 

Holding her injured wing, Snofrid looked back and let out a relieved sigh. She was safe for now and she can't help but blame herself for being too careless. Of course she never expected that a wild stray cat would suddenly appear and chase her, nor did she expect the creature to suddenly scratch her back and destroy her wing. It was even a miracle that she managed to escape. 

"Stupid cat..." she muttered as she tried to see the extent of her wing's damage. Moving made her wince and the appendage was only hanging by a bone and tendon (at least that's what she can feel). With a shaky breath, she sat down and looked at her surroundings. Compared to her warm home, she was in a dank alleyway, her current shelter was just an old cardboard box and it was enough to keep her safe. 

Closing her eyes, Snofrid tried to rest but she couldn't, the pain of her injured wing was keeping her awake and also the pain of being replaced. She recalled how her friend looked at the faery egg and wondered if he also looked at her own egg like that before. It made her sad but she knew that running away was pretty childish and now she was suffering the consequences of her actions. "Maybe I should had stayed instead" she thought "And waited for him to throw me out." A tear suddenly appeared at the corner of her eye but she wiped it off and willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than that and she won't let some human make her cry. With a new resolve, Snofrid left her hiding place only to freeze as she sensed something near her.

Slowly glancing to her side, her eyes widened in fear as the stray cat eyed from before her hungrily. "How did he find me?" but as she tried to move her legs they simply collapsed under her, she tried to scream but her voice was simply caught in her throat. And as the creature licked its lips, he raised his clawed paw and... 

Another cat suddenly tackled him to the ground. 

Snofrid snapped out of her reverie and tried to look at the fight but the stray cat had run away and then her saviour went to her, "You?" she began as her friend's cat Bristol, "How did you find me?" she asked as the feline meowed, "You followed my scent?" and the cat lowered himself, asking her to ride on his back. Doing so, the faery climbed on top of him and held unto his fur tightly. "You're a good boy, Bristol." And with another meow, they went away.

= = = = = 

Coming home from school, Arthur immediately went to his room as he was excited to see his faery again. He felt bad for suddenly ignoring her for days but as he looked at her dollhouse, she was gone. Finding it odd, he looked at other places in his room but still no sign of the faery. Then he saw a note on his desk and read it

"It was fun while it lasted and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I hope that you'll be happy with your new faery. -Snofrid"

"New faery? Shit!" he never guessed that she was awake last night. Grabbing his jacket and running out of his room, Arthur was suddenly stopped by his elder brother Alistor. "If you're looking for your faery, she's in my room. Francoise is watching over her." 

"Watching over her? Why? Did something happen?" he asked and as the red head motioned for him to follow, Arthur felt his heartbeat race with each passing minute. 

"Look, I don't know what happened to you and your faery but I think you should say sorry to her." Alistor opened his room and there on his desk was his faery watching over the other. Their cat suddenly hissed at his brother when he saw him, making Arthur back away for a while.

"When Bristol came home, we saw your faery on his back unconscious and bleeding." Alistor began as he turned to his brother, "Francoise managed to treat her but her wings are broken." At that Arthur felt his chest throb painfully, his faery's wings are broken then that means that she won't be able to fly anymore?

"Will she be okay?" he asked "What about her wings? Will she be able to fly once they're healed?" 

"Your faery's fine." Alistor assured "But for her wings, I can't say, Francoise told me that faery wings are difficult to treat. Faeries who have broken wings have tendencies to become depressed and die from loneliness." And he wished that it wasn't the case for his brother's faery. "What did you do to make your faery run away?"

"I didn't do anything, Alistor." Arthur insisted, "I guess she saw me with another faery egg last night but it wasn't mine! It belonged to my friend. He needed to clean his room so he asked me to keep his faery egg for a while. I checked if it had cracks last night and I guess she saw me..."

The red head couldn't help but sigh and ruffle his hair, so all this drama was because of a little misunderstanding? Somehow he can't help but think that were like a couple of lovers or something. "Well, whatever..." he said dismissing the topic "Just take good care of her and also... stay away from Bristol because I think he won't hesitate to kill you if you go near your faery." 

Nodding his head, Arthur thanked his brother for watching over his faery but as he looked at her sleeping form. He couldn't help but wonder... what will he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon the typos and comments and critiques are welcome


	4. Reassurance

Days after the incident, Arthur couldn't talk to his faery especially now that his cat was guarding her like a knight. Even if he tried to approach her, the feline won't hesitate to jump and scratch his face or his hand. He was lucky enough to survive unscathed. He got even more worried when the faery refused to move nor eat. It even took a lot of convincing from the other faery, Francoise, for her to eat. 

What's more is that her wings didn't look good. The membrane that made the majority of her injured wing was gone. The other half, which was her left wing, only suffered minor damage. Arthur wondered how to cure her wings but her brother's faery refused to share anything, she would always say "You wouldn't want to know." which he thought was weird.

Frustrated, he can only watch Snofrid in her dollhouse as she hugged the tiny rabbit plush he gave. When she would eat, she would only take bits and pieces of fruit after that she would go back to sleep. And every time her bandages needed changing, she would always refuse his help. It hurt to be rejected by her but most of all it hurt to see her struggle. He knows that it pained for her to move and even when he tries to help her, Bristol would hiss at him.

Suppose the cat still hated him and with no choice, Arthur would just go back to studying or maybe even try to make new things for her.

Even though he didn't see the point of it all.

= = = = =

"You haven't been talking to him, have you?" came the question of the other faery. "You should talk to him, after all... he already said sorry."

"I know that." Replied Snofrid as she hugged her pillow, "But... does he still care for me? I mean, I'm not like the other faeries. The faeries his friends have had beautiful wings and clothes. I'm plain compared to them." And her mood changed as the area around them got a bit colder. Francoise, being a faery of spring, wasn't used to the cold and she knew that if she stayed any longer she'll get sick. But she didn't mind her health and reached out to the other faery.

"Snofrid..." she began in a gentle voice, "You should talk to him. He's worried about you and don't you think that you should stop acting like a child?" her voice got a bit stern in the end. And the winter faery looked at her friend and sighed, the temperature around them went back to normal. 

"I'm scared..." she whispered, burying her face against her pillow. "I'm scared of being abandoned and left behind..." When she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she suddenly felt something warm wrap around her. "Don't think like that..." said the spring faery, "Arthur cares for you very much. It pains him to know that you're suffering more so when you're not talking to him."

Snofrid lifted her head up and turned to her friend, the elder faery was right. She can't stay mad nor be afraid. The teen had always been trying to approach her but his cat was in the way. 

"I'll try to talk to him." she replied to the spring faery which made her quite pleased. 

"Good." Francoise said with a smile, "Just remember, he cares for you very much and no matter what happens, he'll be happy to talk." 

And hopefully, the ice between the two will melt. They might not notice it but they really hold each other dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, school just ended and hopefully i can post the next one soon ^^


	5. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, got really busy with school and other things,

Scene: Yearning

After weeks of silent treatment from his faery, the stress from school and from everything else. Arthur came home exhausted and wanting nothing more but to lie down on his bed and sleep all day. He was too tired to eat anything and probably too sad to even do anything. His faery was still cooped up in her dollhouse and whenever he would try to even talk to her, part of him would hesitate and pull away. 

He knows that she was in a delicate position, considering that she lost her wings and that she might not be able to fly again. Arthur wanted to cheer her up but he was torn between wanting to help and wanting to give her space. She hated him after all, and it was (indirectly) his fault that she lost her wings.

The only thing that he was thankful for is that his cat wasn't hostile with him. But still he was the faery's "knight" 

And to be honest, he was jealous of him. 

= = = = = 

Nighttime came and Arthur slowly woke up from his sleep, he turned to his side and saw that it was already midnight and that he hasn't changed out of his uniform. Sighing, he sat up and ruffled his hair in annoyance. He was hungry and for sure, his siblings were already asleep, he can only hope that they saved him dinner at least. 

And before he went, his cat Bristol, suddenly went to him and jumped to his bed. "Bristol, what did I tell you about going to my bed?" he scolded but the feline simply meowed at him and then his faery got off of his back and pet his fur. Arthur stopped and wondered why was she out and he couldn't think that she must be there to talk to him.

She's been silent for weeks and it's been torture for him.

Then she stopped petting his fur and the feline meowed at his owner again before leaving his bed and going out of his room.

Now it was just him and his faery.

He wondered how long has he been staring at her but when she went to him and touched his hand, he jumped at the sudden chill that ran through his arm. It made her fall on her bottom and his faery glared and started cursing at him in her tiny voice (he was thankful that she didn't fall on the floor, or else he'll be dead). 

"S-Sorry!" he said as he tried to pacify his raging faery, "I was surprised that you suddenly touched me." and he momentarily remembered that she was a snow faery. Now he wants to hit himself for being an idiot. But Snofrid slowly calmed down and Arthur offered his hand to her.

She was hesitant at first, but she sat on his palm and he gently lifted her up. "You're so tiny." he said and she felt a vein throb in her head. She wants to throw something at him and call him an idiot. But she controlled her anger and just let out a breath. 

Snofrid knew that she couldn't trust herself. The words she wanted to say were stuck in her throat. No matter how hard she tried, they won't come out. Arthur was just there, staring at her and seemingly sizing her up. And then he spoke...

"I'm sorry..." he began in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry that... you lost your wings because of me..." And then she shook her head furiously, and tried to speak again but she couldn't. Then she tried using her magic to talk to him.

"No, it's not your fault." she 'said' as blue lights formed over her head. It was big enough for Arthur to read them. "I was stupid... I ran away out of my own accord because.... I thought that you've abandoned me..." and she hugged her knees tightly. 

"No, it's not your fault, Snofrid..." he replied, "I should had considered your feelings and I shoudn't had kept that a secret." Since he wasn't doing anything wrong, he could had just told her about the egg he was temporarily watching over. 

"But... you stopped bringing me to school and... I saw how you admired the other faeries." she looked away and wondered what he'll think of her now. Maybe he'll call her silly and...

"I stopped bringing you because you would always get sick afterwards." he said as he recalled her "melting" after a day in school. "And... I did admire them..." he noticed Snofrid wipe something from her face, "But... when you came along, I stopped because I noticed how unique each faery is.. and somehow, you're different" Since most of his friends faeries seemingly rule over flowers, Snofrid (and also Francoise) rule over seasons. 

"What does that mean?" she asked as she lifted her head, looking at him. 

"Well it means that...." he wondered what words to use since one wrong move will be over for him and also for her. "That... I'm not interested at other faeries." 

And Snofrid felt something warm claim her cheeks. She didn't know what to say after and his words caught her off guard. Then she started fiddling with her fingers and replied "...Idiot." 

Arthur was about to retort when he noticed that she kept on wiping her face, he guessed that she must be crying and he inched his palm close to his cheek and said "I'm sorry, Snofrid..." and he felt something cold yet gentle against his cheek.


End file.
